Sparkles Yolo The Destroyer
by YOLOLYUNICORNRAINBOWS11
Summary: There Was a THUNDerClan cate born. Her Name was Sparkleskit she became evil. GOOD SUMMARY YOLOLOLOLOL! (Also because Jayfeather is blind)
1. Prologue

Prolougue-

HolLLLLLYcurAAP! You have two kits!111!11 354! Crowfeather cried as tears ran down his face. The thuunderclan queen who'd just gave birth to two kits looked at the Windclan cat and squinted her eyes in disgust. "wow, you cant be here you aren't allowed."

"Says who?"

"Uh god, like Starclan you moussebrained cate."

Crowfeather rolled his eyes, "what does this have to do with Jayfeather?"

"Because hes blind duh."

Oh I gues"

"um yeah…"

And this was how Sparkleskit was born, one day her mother decided she wanted to have kits. She found a mate, had two kits and there bgins this stori.

(Also because Jayfeather is blind)

**WARNINGGGGG EXTREEEEMEE HEADACHESSSSS!111!111!1!1!1!1!1111 YOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!11!1!1!1!**


	2. Thunderclan Cats

**_THUDERCLAN_**

**-Firestar (leader)**

**-OMG (Deputy)**

**-Jayfeather (because he's blind)**

**_WARRIORS_**

**-Sandstorm**

**-Leafpool**

**-Lionblaze**

**-Graystripe**

**-Millie**

**-Deadface**

**-Cinderheart**

**-Fangtooth**

**-Mosesclaw**

**-Wormybutt**

**-Bananaflight**

**-Bumblestripe**

**-Squirrelflight**

**-Hollyleaf**

**-Cloudtail**

**_APPRENTICES_**

**-Puddlepaw**

**-Stupidpaw**

**-Whitepaw**

**-LOLpaw**

**_QUEENS_**

**-Rainbowunicorn- Mother of Sparkleskit and Yolokit**

**-Diamondsparklyface- Mother of Blackkit**

**_ELDERS_**

**-Purdy**

**-Mousefur**

This is just a side chapter telling you who's in Thunderclan. Oh and I'm not following any particular part of the warrioirs series so deal with it.

If you have any scathing and awful comments for my story, PLEASE feel free to leave them!111!1!1!11!


	3. Into The Wurld

Sparkleskit opened her eys. _OMG!11!_ she looked around widely at the nursery she was inside. It was so amazin!123456!12117661! beside her was her sister Yolokit who wus still fast asleep inside her mums fur. Sparkleskit watched her mother who must have been exhausted since Sparkleskit could recall the same thing happening to her.

Sparkleskit thought, _"wow, mom is like so yolo, I can imagine everybody loves her!111!"_

All of a sudden she wanted to see the outside wurld. She thought she would love to meet other peeple

"hey Sparkkleskit" her mother called stopping her by grabbing her tail.

Sparkleskit looked up in dismay at her mum. "yes Rainbowunicorn?"

"where are you going?"

"I wanted to go outside."

"but Jayfeatyher is blind."

"Oh okay."

"Finethen go and play, but bring yolokit along too"

Sparkleskit cheered. She was so hoppy to go outside. She nudged Yolokit, "Yolokit coime play!111!1!1"

They walked outside and thought OMG!1!1!1 the world was likr so like OMG!1!1!1!

"Yolokit, one day im going to grow up then Im going to walk all the way to th lake!11!" Sparkleskit said.

Yolokit looked at her sister jealosy flashiung I her eys. "But I want to go too!11!1!"

A rusty chuckling pur suddenly startled the too bickering sisssters. "Hey don't worry, you will go one daY, but not now, you aren't old enough."

Sparkleskit looked up too see the clun leader Firestar. _OMG OMG OMG OMG!_ She thought watching in wunder as his firey coat shone in the bright sunliht waving flawlessy in the wind with barely any effort. And his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, so green and handsom as he stared down at her piercing into her soul with beauty.

Sparkleskit suddenly looked away nervous for the first time in her life. Wow she couldn' believe this feeling he gave her, but it couldn't be right!1!1! _NONONONONO!_ She thought.

Eventually she managed to say, "oh Yeah, like okay!1! I can like handle that I think!11! one day OMG I will go to the lake though!1111!

Sparklekit scampered away leaving Yolokit looking so comfused. Sparklekit coudnt stand it anymore, hoiw could this be happening?

"OOFF!" she tumbled over and saw that she had run into OMG the clan deputy. She sat up ashamed. "um sorry, I like didn't mean it, but I just kinda got scared.

"don't worry, it happens to all of us!1!" OMG chuckled before walking away.

Sparkleskit sighed, it had only been a few minutes, burt she felt so tired. "WOW! What a loooong day!" She exclaimed.

_**By the way, if you loved my horrible writing be sure to leave offensive and scathing commmmmmmmments for me!111****!**_


	4. Profecy of the Omen of the Fortelling

During the night Sparkleskit suddenly woke up with a odd feeling over her. "Wow OMG" she whispered to herself. She coudnt beleev it. So trying to be quiet she went ouside but nothing wus there. It was pitch dark in the stone hollow. So she went a little further on her unsteady legs and then she saw a glowing figure float down next to her.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped "Bluestar?" The figure came closer sushing her and looking somewhat offended. "No, don't you know who I am?"

Sparkleskit shook her head, relizng it wasnt bluster.

"I am the Holyshit Angel duh!"

Sparkleskit suddenly remembered, of course it was!11! "Why are you here?" she asked the angel.

"I am here to warn you of a great and power destiny ahead in your lifetime."

"Warn?"

"It is wonderful, and makes you go OMG!11!"

Sparkleskit grinned, she felt so importunt. But what was the destiny? "What is my destiny?"

"LOL!" The Holyshit Angel chuckled. "I cant tell you! It's a secrect!11!"

"But-"

'Sssshhh!111! Be more quiet!"

"But, I want to know now! Why do you Starclan ancestors do this to us? Like OMG!"

"yesssssss" a brand new voice hissed. "whyyyyy"

"OH MY GOD. Satan just go away! I told you that I wanted to make this kit good! Also stop interfering with my job, I mean, I'm getting paid and I don't want to be fired!11!1"

Good? Wasn't Sparkleskit already good? She was in Thndercln any ways!

"No not Thunderclan, they aren't good. You aren't good." The Holyshit angel leaned over Sparkleskit. She shrunk back the light mostly hurting her eyes and thought,_ OMG, that was hurtful!1!1! And she read my mind!11!1!_

"yes, I'm a mind reader." The holyshit angel chuckled lihtly.

"no youre nottttt!" Satan hissed.

"You just have mind reading technology and you implanted a chip into eech of the cln cats brains."

"LIAR! FILTH! ABOMINATION!" She boomed. "I read mindsssssss!"

"Technology."

"MINDS!"

"TECHNOLOGY!11!"

"WOW OMG I GIVE UP! TAKE THIS STUPID KIT AND MAKE IT EVIL THN!11!1! I QUIT!11!1!1! $%# 41!1! 2341!" Then the Holyshit angel disappeared.

Sparkleshit looked around the camp noticing that nobody heard what had hapened. It was surprising. Nobody heard. Sparkleskit turned in the general direction of Satan aand mewed, "Can you tell me what the destiny is now?"

"Um no."

"Why?"

"Becausssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! It's a sssssecret!11!"

"You suck."

"I know."

Then he was gone. Not before a whispering voice neither Satans or the Holyshit Anhgels said,_ You are destined for great potential or great eviiiilllll. It's the prophecie of the omen of the premontition of the forrtelllinnnggg….Its your choice…_

**I got really excited and had to post another chapter today, even though I only made this fanfic account a few hours ago. But this is not my first story either, I just made a new account for the purpose of making troll fics. YOLOLOLOL!11!**


	5. Chapter nobody caresssssssssssssssssssss

Sparkleskit sighed in disappointment. First of all, what technology supposed to be? and what was the prophecy of the omen of premonition of the foretelling? So mny questions made her tired so she decided to go back to sleep. Also it was pretty cool that she met both the Holyshit Angel and Satan in one night.

But maybe she wold never know.

The next morning she wok up feeling lik she got nott sleep. "Sparkleskit! OMG! WE SHOULD GO OUTSIDE WITH BLACKKIT! ALSO WE SHOULD MEET WORMY BUTT!" Yolokit yelped happily.

"Why Wormybutt?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!1!1!"

"Hey!" Diamondsparklyface growled lightly. "Be more respectful of the warriors!" Sparkleskit hung her head in shame but asked, "We weren't tring to be meme…"

"also your mother is sleeping!"

"Uh sorry…"

"Come on!" Yolokit rolled her eyes, "lets go and play with Blackit!"

Sparkleskit followed her sister noticing how Diamondsparklyface glareredd at her for no particler reason. Was she ugly? NO she couldn't handle it! What she wus ugly! Everybody would dislike her and nobody would want to tbe he r mate for evere an evr an OMG OMG OMG!

It was all Jayfeathers fault. She would go talk to him rigt now!1!

Outside Sparkleskit met up with Blackit who was waiting for a long time. "U two play, I'll be right bck."

"Can we come too?" Blackit asked.

"Not this time. I need to see Jayfeather."

"are you sick?" Yolokit asked in concern.

Sparkleskit shook her head. "No its just his fault."

"What For?"

"NOTHING! GOD!" Sparkleskit forced herself 3to brezath. "its important."

Blackit rolled his eyes, "fine then go."

Sparkleskit left leaving her sister confused then she heard Blackit hiss, "wow, what a little b****"

"Wow," Yolokit hissed back, "you asshole, you are nver playing with us again! EVER!11!1!1!"

"whatever, I never lieked you anyways."

"YOU DON'T LIKE ANYONE!" Sparkleskit shot over her shoulder from halfway across the cleering.

"YEAH WELL NOBODY LIKES YOU!11!"

"ANYWAYS! WHATS A B****!11!?/?/?/?

"What did you say?" A new cat loomed over hr. actually a small groups of warriors.

"B****, that's what I said." Sparkleskit shrunk back scared. "OMG!" Bananaflight, one of the warriors hissed. "Do you know what that is?"

"What?"

"tisssssss a baaaaaad baaaaad word!"

"k"

"also," Wormybutt added from beside Bananaflight, "You wanted to meet me, why?"

"Because Yolokit told me to…"

"you're such KAWAII!1!11"

"NO MORE! NONONONOONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON!11! Sparkleskit ran away screaming with teers runing down her face. Forgetting Jayfeather and everyone else.

Meanwhil Bannaflight and Wormybutt chared glances. "she spoke French didn't she?"

"She's still a Meany tho."

"what the hellllllllll?" gayfeATHER rushed out t of the m emddicine den.m you scared away Sparkleskit! Noiw I HAVE TO GO FIND HER!

"we are soooo mean…" Wormyubutt whispered to his best friend grinning as Jayfeather stumbled up to th camp entrance. "but why w2old he even care about Sparkleskit?"

Bananaflight shrugged, how shold I kno?"

Out in the forest Sparkleskit ran til she cold run nomore. Where was she anyways? Why were the cln so mean to her, she never did anthing !43!431$!"

"Sparkleskit!1!21! 1! she herd a voicwe calling. she decided to go hide tho. Little did she know that she just had gone over th Windland border.

"Stop ther ei trespasre!"

Sparkleskit lockd out o the bush she was in and saw…

Crowfether, and Nightclod!"

They locked angry lik the clouds overheard and thee box siti o n thgee rock.

In dismay Sparkleskit cried but ther was o sypathie for her. "What are you doing on Windcaln teritorie? Crowleather spat.

"yes." Nightlode cried.

"uh…" but she thogth of nothing.m

Crowfeather attacked with his claws out and battle crying all the way before Sparklesmit stopped hime. Then nnhod;jksysuddenly Jayfetaher sad, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU **F***&amp;*&amp;&amp;*^^&amp;^%&amp;*** B**&amp;*%*^&amp;%#"!"

But a he tryed to push crowleATHER AWAY, Sparkleskit on instint snached her claws out and cut Crowfeathers throat into blody streks o bold!

"Omi G OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Sparkleskit giggled in dismay.

But Crowfeather was okay. They ran away creing back o Windlanc and sparkleskit watched proudly liking blood off her claus.

"Jayfeather?" she asked looking at the medicine cats still form. Sparkleshit looked over and sawe that their was blod evrywher!11!

A rock had somhoe entered his skull and creatd a bullet sized hole in his head. "OMG OMG OMG!" Sparkleskit cried tears blurring her vision. She leaned over and Jayfeather cofed "Sparkleskit, I'm dying…I need…I need to tell about a profecie of an omen of a premonition of a foretelling…"

He trailed off locking lyk he was slepting for a minit. Then he coufed again, "the way you felt so proud after the fight…be warned of great evil…."

He died.

_it works wonders when you just stop thought processes in your brain while writing! here is the result, I will now try to continue in this fashion, just because I feel like it. Also I might rethink about how I rate this book, in the future I might not say such nice things in it so it could be rated as mature...but I guess we'll never know_

_Peace_


	6. Thu Dreem

One day, there were three siblings, Echo,Romeo, and Miku. They were cute children, However Miku seemed… odd. -years later- Romeo was 15, Miku was 14 and Echo was 13. Their parents had left them, And romeo was in charge… But romeo made the mistake of leaving for 3 minutes.. As soon as Miku saw her brother leave, she smiled. She ran to the kitchen and got a knife and hid it behind her back. Miku then went to her brothers room and opened the door. "Hi sissy!" Echo said, gleefully. "HELLO." Miku said, fairy happier than echo. She went over to him and said, "I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU!" Before Echo could speak, Miku stabbed him in the heart 9 times and cut off his head. 9 MINUTES LATER, Romeo came home and went to Echo's room to play Naruto, When he got there he was surprised to see so much blood and written in blood "ECHO HAD A RED CAKE! MIKU" Romeo was horrified, He turned around and saw Miku behind him. Miku stabbed Romeo. If you don't post this on any 6 fan fictions Miku will come for you and if she doesn't say it, you get a quick death. If she does say it, you'll end up like Echo. 6 minutes.. NOW GO!

_(This is where this relates to my story)_

Sparkleskit woke up gasping from her horble dreM she just had. ONG ONG OMG KFC!111 she thought

it was only the night after she hasd attacked th winclun cats and as she squinted oin the darkness she realiz that she could see a faint mass shape of aa cat with log clawss piercing the moss bed and taering it up lyke wind son the leevy rocs in te camp.

"wait..." she whis[ered, 'evil tiggerclauss...its him..."


	7. WINDYCLAN ATTYCKE!

"ALL TEH CATES OLD ENUF TO CACH THIERR PRY GATER HER FOR ACLANMBVUK MEET ING!"

Sparkleskit woke up feelin so tired from the night and walked outside beside yolokit. Up on the great roc stood Fyrestarter callin a cln meeting. It was early morning and the sun once againd shone on his fyrey fyr liyting it up lyk angyls attractyv choirs in the heavyns.

Once again she felt a twinge in her gut. _OMG! OMG! I FEEL SO WERD_!1!1 thot sparkleskit.

"Ther is bad and worse and good news!" Fireystarstar said when the clan assemblyed.

OMG! It must be because eof Jayfeather and wincland!11! Sparklelykitty realized her eyes widening atomatically. "First the bad news!" Windclan is angry and wants to attyck us because of a horder complication"

"GASP!1!" the clan gasped.

"The worse news is that Jayswing is de3d!1!"

"CRIE!" Much of the clan cryed. Sparkleskit hung her head wyshing she told the other peple. She'd jus buryed his body in a ditch but coldnt complet the job cause her class were too short, sh3 wasn't going to tell anybody tho.

One of the senor warriors Fangtooth spoke, "What should we do?"

"Take a parole and find the murderweds…and kill them" levestar cried angy tyrs.

"fagtooth tok stupydpaw squirleflight brokenstar and d3dface out of teh camp to go on parole.

"What of jayfeathers body?" said diamondsparklyface.

"he has been given a byriel alredy." Fyrestoner said slolemly.

Cloudtail overbesdie sparklelykitentoes ficked his tail angrily. "wow, um man, that's…just like disrespectful man." His cool extyrior didn't hide his anger and his cool exteyrior didn't hiude is angieerrr.

"SHUT UP POT HEAD!1123!#2!"J" Firestar wwipped his taile.

Cloudytalltail stuck his tonge out at his leader before going away to smoke more weed behind the dyrt place.

"Aneways, the final news is-"

Suddenlie a gunshoot rang outand Firestupidstar slowly slid down from the highroc. Omi GOSH! There was a bullet hole in his head and blold seeped out slowly into the ground.

"GASP" said Leavewind.

"INTAKE OF BREATH!" Gasped the rest of the clan.

"OMG OMG OMG! SNIPER!" OMG sobbed.

"WINDYCLAN ATTACK!" Onewhisky the leader of windclan battle cried wid his class out and sharp lyk the wynde cuting through rocs on the moor!

MORE WINDCLAN CATES SURGED THROGH THE BUSHES IN THE CAMP YOWLN IN ANGYER! #!121 3

Sparklyfaceshitterkit stood parylyzed in beer!12!21 OMG! But then she saw…

LINOBLAZE! Jumping into battyle wid all the fierce strength of heaven singing ni the breeze lyke the ded angel choirs that sing wid fartclan!

OMG followed shortly and thunderfartclan had rallied! 1 !1#! Sparklespaw had joined the fight clawsing all teh evilll Windycaln kier werrs till they wher diing lyke storms under da see! Blood was everywhyre! But the cates were all fine.

Soon Sparklypaws was the only one fightyng, even teh fiercest loinblazer wasn't fighting aymore, he didnt ned to because sparkles wus just so awsomwer! Awsomer than the *beep* (censored because I said so) moon.

Soon only Onestar was left. "Wow, he said bleeding from head2tow. "sparklespaw you'r so amazin, you fought all my cates with no scratch on you. Will you be my mat?"

Sparklespaw stoped as she was about to ceriousli hurt him. "um well…" how, how cud she deside? She loved Firestoner so mush but Onestar was the furst to ask to be her lover.

"NO!" Firestar had come back to life again and gasped, "YOU MUST BE MY MAT! DON'T BE A *beep* CHEATER! I LUV U! WE CAN HAVE KITS TOGETER RIT HEERAND NOW!"

Sparklespaw then made a desision. "I want to be your mat. Jayfeather"

"SNIFFLE" cried onewhiskystar b4 running away from the camp. Firestar cryed in joyly. "I Have a mat I have a mat!"

Sandstorm was glaring at Fyreston with blody resolfed to get rid of her soon. She needed, hollyleaf!

Firestar jumped up teh high great rock. "The good news is!...

_OMG! A clif hanger! what do you think will happen next?_

_keep it up FLAMERSSSSSSS! REALLY FLAMERS ARE JUST SO FALMING! WHY NO FL:AMERS? _


	8. CHAPTER AHTE!

**And Im bak from spring brek! Did anybody misssss meee? **

Sparkleskit is now a warrior! !

"WOW! OMG! YAY!" Cheered thunderclan but relly they cudnt care eeven more les.

Sparkleskit wa so proud of hjer sel;f theat she couldn't stop loving hersefliee moord!1!

"But wat abuot me?" Yolokit sad said yolokit sadsadly crieing

"u will be a warrior in once uve bin an pprentice" Firestar yowled joly.

Yolokit ran away upsetedly sobing.

Sparkleskit thought to herself that she wold luv to B a warrior wid her siter buit it didn't relly mater to much. "Sparkleskit your name is now sparklesGLiTtER ! ! ! "

Sparklesgilter! What a kawaii name to hav!

"Sparklegliter! Sparklesglitter!" yowled the clan hoppily! !#$%! #R !

Sparkleshiter locked around conserned wonderingly. Where wus her sister? Why wuld she be upsetted?

"SHadowclan ATTAK!" Blackstar yowled madly eyes rolling like the sun had stoped moving around the earth and the planets once again collided with the forceful strength of firestars firey fyr and the world stopped moving around the world and the sun was blowed up into a million joy pieces! !2!

Shadowclan surged into the camp slicing and clawsingDEADFASE IS DEAD! but they were fine stood up screaming at a shadowclan warrior and sliced his throat open before moving to another and laughing maniacly

Blod was everywhere and Sparklesgilter yoled before attacking a warrior, claing her over and over again until she wus bleeding but recovered. It ran off and Sparklesglitterl leaped on a warrior attaking Gaystripe and fumblewhisker.

Spottedleaf suddenly jumped out of the battyle and screemed. WHAT ARE U FUKERS DOOING! ## !%#!

It was efective enuf to make the cats stop fiting! !21! Blackstar stood up noking away stuidpaw who was shokedly clinging to blakstaer. "you trators" He cried "you harbor the kit who is evil or good! 1!121! U must be rid of her so she doesn't destroy the clans! ! #$! # 121!"

Sparkleshitters eyes widened they were going to try ad kill her! No No NO! she thot panicedly. It wasn't rite! She coudnt dy!

Blakstars is found her and her leaped qlaws ut ad sharpened sharply sharp fer sharpness!121!

Then in that moments the world sudenly started again and the sun spun around the earth and the planets didn't collide and the earth spun around the sun once agan and the world started moving and firestars fyr framed the lightness of the sunlight and then the sun pieced tiogeter again and Firestar was the thuingn that she saw before al went blak f4 ever…or 5 ever…

**woah! a cliff hanger!**


	9. Chapter NIHNE!

Sparklesglitter wok up too see darknes. "WOW OMG its dark out! Did I diy? She cried sady to herself.

"Sparklesgilter…"

"whos their"

A massive tabby caw waked out of the bushesd. Hies clauss were as sharp as bares and the roks around the hole world!21!

"wait…its tiggerstar!" sad sparklesglitteryoloface.

"yes im tigestar.

"whjy am I here? Im not evil am i?

"No, but somday you will bee."

"Iwill?"

"yes" he snarled haoppily "but it's okay, we all make mistakes, an cause I want to be your mat."

Sparklesgliterpaw afroze. She wus liked? She w culd have a mat? "but Jayfeather…" she sai8d.

"wat about Jayfeather? Tigger asked conscernedly.

"he's blind…."

"But Sparkleglitter!231 your so prety and smart ad beatifel that I want to be your mat ad have kits togeder! !121 !2! Don't you want to be wid me?" Tigerstar cried wi tears streamin down his face.

"LIAR! GET AWAY!#$!$ !21!" sudeny sad. It wus Firestar!2! his fyr shone into the deprescing blakness foret fer eh bushesd! He was jello cause teh tigger wanted to be Sparlegilters maate!

Sparklesglitter wus comfused she relly like fireheart, but she also wanted to be mattes with tirgerstar. What to do?

**OMG! I lef out a chapter nononononnonono! so I replasssssed it!12121!**


	10. ITS GO TIME

Sparklesglitter locked bak and forth but she cudnt deside! It wasn't fair! She liked both of thees cats! Ther was firstar with his glammering hot fyrey fyr that made eh eaerth stop spinning and even Canada EH? Stoped spinning infinitely and tiggerstar wit sleek dark stipey fyr and eys of deadness and darkness!

Why? Said joyly.

"I luv U!" teh stripy stripper tigerstar pleaded. "oh such pretty kits we wuld have soul matte!"

"but how!?" Sparkleskit Sir star askd.

Firestar hyssed, "no! U don't want him anyways! sHe's not strait!"

"I am so stariat!" Tiggerstar hyssed cursingly! "Don't be lyk that! I'm stritat as the pole I dance around!"

"firestar swore angrily!" Firestare said angrily Firstar said angrily andgrily angrilyangstystar!

Sparklesglitter whipped around criing! She coldnt take it anymore! Whipping around she fled the barren rocky fungusy dead dark Canadian EH? Place to find a new place full of graasess and kitens and sprckly harballs of fun! Hairballs that were edible! Hairballs that tasted like the end of the rainbow! Hairballs that could be hashtagged! HAIRBALLS! HAIRBALLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS!

"Wait!" tiggestare tried to run after his to be soul matte and tried to catch up but he wasn't fat enuf to find her he sank into the dirt criing and sobbing and wipmering but HAVE NO FEAR! Here came Fyrestar sleek and pretty trying to comfort tiggerstar but with tipicul rage tigerstar groped Firestar and merdurded him in the durk fyrest!

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!" Tigerstar screamed at Firestare who was on the ground in agony wid a claw mark in hid bak! "NOOOO!" Firesat ran into a corner on purpose it locked lyk and cowered! "ITS GO TIME!"

***INTERMISSION***

Sparklesgliter ran and ran and ran and ran hoppily hop! Tring to fynd her way out of the durk furest! It was so darke ad scarwy! "Oh poor me cried sparklesshitterkit!"" im so comfused and lost in my mind!"

Sudenly she saw a bright light ad new that the darkforet was cuming to an end! She put on les of speed and busrt into the bright sunlight panting on the ground. She locked back at the dark forest dealers that had been chasing her and alsmost killed her but she escaped and teh sun revoled around the spinning earthy clouds once more while the moon didn't collide wid mars! She likd her wounds noticing wid surprise that they had heeled! She reelized that she was then d3d!

"welcome to starclan d3d wartior." Sad a pretty blu warrior. Saprklesgletter locked up and sighed, bluster, you saved me, are you my soul matte?"

Blu7star gave her a quizzical lock. And laughed, "NO! I'm here to revive you so you cahn defend your clan and be a good kat."

Sparklesglitter suddenl;y wus shook up wid reelizashion, this was her soul mat how could she deny it? Why? Wus she jus unliked? How could this happen? They were supposed to build a snowman together and now the dream was ruined. Anger angrily built up inside like a volcanoe erecting madly!

Firestar sudenly burst from the mass of screaching warriors and then his heart jumpd as he saw bluster! "MY LONG LOST MATTE!" bluestar purred lovingly and kissed her mate on the mouth. Sparklesglitter was jello! What a cheater! A liar! It was destiny for them to be soul mattes! Oh the horror! The betrayal! The pain! But bluster never new the rage that sparklesglitter felt. When she was revevied she would soul mattes wit Tigerstar and they woyuld destroy starclan together! Desroy the clans! The whore world! In the background she heard Satan laughing happily and knew it was time to be an evil cate! The evilest cate of teh evil cates of all time!

**Im bak from a long tihm of no writing! enjoy joyly joy!**


	11. PLOT TWIST!

Sparklesglitter gasped her eyes opening to see the clan around her, her mother and sister were there too. She tried to swallow her rage and did in time because Firestar cried sadly and happily licking her face and kissing it. She thought angrily to the cate that would never be her soul mat, did you have fun with tigerstar? My soul matte?"

"the bad shadowclan cates are gone" sad wormybutt relived to see the clan all alive.

"oh I was so worried about you! Im sorry I was so jello of you!" Yolokit cried!

Sparklesglitter faked love and sad sighing said "I forgive U 7evar!123#!"

She locked angrily at the clan as they disperced slowly and deside to go to teh forest! She needed some drugs!" she walked outcide and found Cloutail who was high out of his mind!1234 "DO YOU HAVE DRUGS?"

"whoa man not so loud, the cops will heer ya" he said falling on his face and giggling supidly "I cant see! My feet feel lyke clouds! Im an eagle and a dragon under the barbed wire fence!"

"can I have drugsssss?" sparklykit was irritated with cloudtails unresponsiveness!

"My STOMACH IS CLOUDY!"

Plesase?"

Oh ya man, come come come come, ive got some reelly ggod stuff this time, itaslike awesome, the best weed evar!" or 5 evar…..?

Sparklesglitter walked out into the forest teers crying in happiness sorrow with a joint and a lighter shye borrowed from Cloudtail. She stopped by the lake shore and light the joint but before she could take any she saw TigerstarS! From appeer! "MY SOUL MATT!" she sorrowly sad said! !21!

"I Love U!" He said sadily happily sad!"

"Lets have some weed!"

**~Intermission~**

Sparklesglitter cried Joly! She had Tiggers kits!

Omg! He cried happily still high! "We have little evil kits! The happiness!"

And the sun collided with the earth and the moon became untwined and Tigerstars black ember burning deep stripey eyes made the stars shatter and bleed ten tons of blood and dust and HairBALLS! And the angels sung loke choirs in hell and flaming wings of death and god and moses and jesus!11!21!

"Evil!"

YEAH!

YEAH!

YEAH!

YEAH!

YEAAAAH!

"We will name them Godkit, Satankit and Moseskit!" the three kits which were all as orange as the moon!

"why Satankit?" tigerstar asked confused?

"because shees beautiful and shees the evilest of them all!"

"I love you!"

"I love U Too!"

"homocycles on sky dead closets!" Jayfeather screamed from the bushes, "you traitor! I thought we were soul mattes!"

Sparkleglitters locked at him in rage, "You're blind!"

"SO?"

"Tiggerstar is my soul matte he is the least bad of them all!"

"but we're supposed to be happy and have kits!"

"yore blind!"

Tigerstar locked back and forth in dismay to see the 2 cats he loved fighting. "Pleese! Stop!" he cried sad seals "no more fighting! I love you both!"

They stopped, and Gayfeather sad, "really? Cahn it be true?"

Tigerseal looked gazes with him lovingly,

"of course, I Love U!"


	12. A Poem By: Your Mom

Jayfeather was ded OMG OMG OMG! Tigerstar cried but he was okay in the end and the planets once again rearranged and the stars didn't collide! #####hastag!

Sparklesglitterstar looked gases with her soul matte and sad "I Love U!"

They locked at each other in pure joy, Tigerstars eys seemed to sing songs lyke angel whispers in the closet, and puffy seal fat clouds were swirling around the whore world like a diamond in the sky!

"I'm mad!" Saprklesglitter felt like she should be honest with Tigerstar, "Before we were soul mattesBlustar who was destined to be my soul matte cheeted on me with Fyrestar who was supposed to be another soul matte! I don't know what to do andn how and why and what and whaen and were and why and no and im so mad I hate the clans and I understand why youre so mad that you don't get why avacados have pits and how do they get the caramel in the caramilk bars?!"

"SEALS OF ECTASY!"

Tigerstar nodded slowly and sad, " I understand because I know how 7 goes after 6."

"really? Cahn U tell me?"

"don't worry, we all make mistakes, it just takes time and U must learn from them."

"K." sparklesglitterpaw nodded slowly, "I understand."

They walked off into the sunset and the angel choirs and god sung joy and watched as the two cates walked into the pretty horizon away from the clans and into a pretty sunset that was so pretty you could feel the prettiness be pretty and sad.

Later that day they crossed out of windclan territory, all was quiet until a patrol stopped them!

"Omigosh! A parole is coming to kill us!" Sad glitterstar! But no needed for her to feer! Tigerstar came to the rescue!

"what are you doing on our territory hissed nightcloud in fury!"

Tigerstar stepped infront of sparklesglitter shielding her and making her feel safe from harm like the angels in the closet. "none of you're business" he snarled with bear claws readiness swiping and sctratching at teh ground.

"ya well you'd better tell us!" heathertail snarled claws unsheathed and digging into the ground!1"

"it's the evil cats! And teh eviler cate Tigerstar!" an unfamiliar apprentince hissed happily happy angry fearfully, "they are here to kill us all!"

"if you don't shut up wee'll kill U." Tigggerstar cryed.

"pleeze no!" Sparkleglitters sad mournfully! "why can't we just #smoke a bong and get along?" Tigerstar stoped himself and lockd bak lovingy, "I'm sorry, im just so angry at the clans now and I wanted to kill them all!"

"I kniow but we all make mistakes."

"ya"

"ya"

"#yolo"

"#your mom"

"#is"

"#your face"

"lets go then!" tigerstar laffed happily. They walked away intothe horizon happily happy hop!1121! and then suddeenyly the whore whorld opened up and they fell into a well!"

**A CLIF HANGER! #YOLO!**


	13. DED EVILE CATE WELL!

"OMG its dark in here!" squealed sparklesglitterface, her eyes were sparkling lyke lions in the closet and rainbows poured from her fyr lighting the water into clear colors of color! "wow!" Tigerstar sad wyde eyed, "I didn't know you were magical!"

"well of course I am!" cryed star, "Im amazing and im jezus!"

"I love U!" and they kissed randomly

Then they were unaware of the fact they were in a well as they looked eachother in the eyes lovingly they locked eachother lovingly in the eyes and then the sun blew up into a million diamonds sharp as swords piercing cat fyr

Sparklesglitter suddenly locked around and reelised they were in a well! "Holyshit!" She shreeked, "we are in a well!"

"Om my god!" sad tigerstar unhappily, he saw mapleshade and thistleclaw laughing at him from the top and reelised they had played a prank! He was angry! He tried to climb up but realized it was hopeless because the stone was just too thick to get a claw hold, the two cats from hell then walked away kicking stones into the well.

He sighed sadly but he was okay. Then sudenly the water bubled and there was an evilE CATE!12121 #

Tigerstar cride sadly, don't kill me and my mat!"

The evilE cate laughed madly and said nothing except for the rainbowes that poured from its eyes nose and mouth happily! Suddenly firestar appeered madly sparkling from the light floating just above the well opening. Sparklesglitter sighed releeved and tiggerstar laughed happily to see his best friend in the whore world!

But firestar wasn't happy. No he was very unhapy wid tigerstar but even unhapy with er sparklesshitter evilECATE! "You disappoint me!" Firestarter died! "you are banished from the clans forever!"

"K"

The evilE CATE lauighed evilly! And Firesstar disapeer leaving a criing tigerstar behind. The well turned super pitch dark and suddenly there were no more raynbows and no more evilE cate! Sparkles glitter locked at her soul matte and then they desided to kill all of the clans the darkeforest, and starclan!


End file.
